


My Dean ?

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Crossover, M/M, No-Hunter Au, right ?, they have a kid, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an idea for a fanfiction. A criminal Minds/ supernatural Crossover where Reid thinks Dean is a serial killer and then he meets Cas, Deans husband and finds out that the man could never be the serial killer.  so yeah. here is my version of it. </p>
<p>Kind of silly but why not ?its half past 4am. Grammar is not my best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dean ?

 

Reid scratches his cheek while he stands in front of the apartment door, his gun ready in his hands. He hears steps and a voice saying “Dean, if you forget the keys…” before the door swings open and a man with dark brown hairs stumbles back, looking at the gun.

“We don’t have anything, please…”

“Where is Dean Winchester?”

“I’m not going to tell you where my Husband is.” The man replies with his eyes still on the gun while he backs up into his apartment, hands on the door.

“I’m Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI, I would like to talk to Dean Winchester.”

“Why the gun? Please show me your badge.” Reid hands his ID over and watches the man while he scans over the ID and put his gun slowly away.

“The gun was for security.”

“Sure and what do you want from Dean?” the man ask and hand the ID over.

“I have something to discuss with him.”

“And what ?”

“Something. Can I have your name?”

“Castiel Winchester.”

“Dean is your husband?”

“Yes, since 5 years.”

“How long do you know each other?”

“7 years. Whats with the question, I thought you want to talk to Dean?”

“Yeah if you can tell me where he is.”

“Working, like every weekday!” Castiel says and was about to put a insult in this sentence when he hears his baby cries in the living room.

“Whats that?”

“That’s Mary-Jo, you want to come in?” Castiel ask and took a deep breath before he opens the door wide and steps back into the other room where he scoops a baby into his arms.

Reid nods and walks into the room.

It looks like a home, stuff everywhere, picture on every surface and a really loved couch in the middle.   
“Could you please close the door?” Castiel request and lay Mary-Jo against his shoulder, where the baby falls promptly asleep.

“Dean will be home in 20 minutes or so.” Castiel informs him after he closed the door and sat next to him.

“Can I ask you a couple of questions ?”

“Sure.”

“How did you and Dean meet ?”

“Uhh it was on a party from my friend Anna. He was there, I was there, we talked and talked. “

“What are you working?”

“I’m was a teacher at the college here. I’m was teaching English lit and theology. Currently I have a year free for Mary-Jo.“

Mary-Jo start drooling and Castiel just swept his eyes to her , a soft smile grace his lips before he looks back at Reid.

  
“Who had the idea to adopt a baby?”

“She is not adopt, she is my and Deans daughter.  We ask a friend to carry her, we mix sperm so we will never know which one is the father by DNA. And we both did. Dean spoke first f it. But I made the plans and so. “

 

“That’s impossible. “ Spencer whispers and rub his forehead.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. I think I got the wrong Dean Winchester.”

“You find it out now ? After I tell you all that ?”

“I’m from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I just realize that no one with such a family could kill 59 persons. I’m truly sorry for bothering you.”

“My Dean? 59 Persons? You could have ask me at the beginning. I could have tell you that it wasn’t my Dean.” Castiel stands up, slowly, to prevent waking up Mary-Jo. Spencer followed him when Castiel walks to the door.  He open the door and hold it open for Spencer.

“Bye. And have a good day, Dr. Reid.”

“Have a good day too, Mr.Winchester.”

“Cas?” Dean asks as he approve the two mans at the door.

“Hello Dean, this is Dr. Reid, he was just leaving.”  Castiel told him and spread his free arm out for Dean to hug him.

“Are you okay? You aren’t ill, right?”  Dean asks worriedly and hugs his husband, before he presses a soft kiss to the lips from Cas.

“No, he just wants to find a person. But he didn’t find him. So goodbye, Dr. Reid.” Castiel says and looks at Reid who still stands right next to them.

“Yes, right, bye, Mr. and Mr. Winchester.” Spencer says and walks away.

“Cas, this guy had a gun. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, it looks like a person with the same name or so as you killed 59 persons. And the guy thought it was you.”

“Sounds crazy, how was my little girl today.”

“She was and is fine.”

They both talks about their day while they both steps into their home.

And Reid got back into his private room and erase Dean Winchester from his list.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> End
> 
> I'm not even sorry for all these mistakes
> 
> If anyone wants to beta this or me in general, just write me luvemishacollins.tumblr.com
> 
> because lets face it, its horrible and stuff.   
> bye


End file.
